


In Another Universe

by Jayteesee



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor Who plus AU, F/M, the fluff is strong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayteesee/pseuds/Jayteesee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you think in another universe it would be this way?" River asked the Doctor.<br/>The Doctor thought for a bit before smiling and saying, "Yeah."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Had the idea. Had to write. I'm on a writing high. Someone force me to stop.

River lay with her head in the Doctor's lap in a corner of the TARDIS control room. The Doctor was stroking her curls and humming a Gallifreyan song contentedly. River turned her head to look up at the Doctor and smiled. He smiled back and kissed her. It was one of those moments where the Doctor and River could just exist together. The Doctor had finally met River in the right order, but it was completely by accident.

"Tell me again how you managed to be hunted down by three legions of Cybermen and a ship full of Daleks," said the Doctor smiling at her.

"I was hunted down by what?" asked River raising her eyebrows.

"I mean the little tin men and the toilet plunger holders," said the Doctor correcting himself.

"Well, after I killed the Cyberking and used his parts to make a new blaster gun, I may have used the rest of him to make new earrings. They chased after me, and I teleported onto a nearby ship. There were some pesky Daleks in it so I told them that the Cybermen were coming. The Daleks recognized me, but before he could shoot, I shouted, 'Exterminate!' and blasted him into oblivion. Shortly after, the Cybermen arrive and the great battle of 'Delete and Exterminate' begin so I, of course, set the ship on a locked course into a black hole. I was just about to teleport away when you show up with the TARDIS, and I think 'This way of escape is much more comfortable', and here we are," explained River looking quite proud of herself.

"Oh River Song you bad, bad girl," said the Doctor grinning widely as he dropped his head and River lifted hers so he could kiss her.

"I wouldn't do something like that, but I love to watch you do it," the Doctor said after he had pulled away.

"I know you do, Sweetie," River said with a wink.

The Doctor blushed. "Shut up. Not like that," he said as his face turned red.

River laughed. She reached up to fix his bowtie. "Do you think in another universe it would be this way?" River asked the Doctor.

The Doctor thought for a bit before smiling and saying, "Yeah."

* * *

John ran his hands through his hair while his girlfriend sat on his bed smiling at him with mischievous eyes that were at the same time pleading innocent. "River, you can't just go around picking fights with people. You could've gotten hurt. I didn't even know you were there. You're lucky I was there with my car, and I saw you. You could've... I don't know what I would do if you..." he broke off with a sigh and sat next to her.

"I didn't get hurt right? I'm right here," River said pulling herself closer to him.

He gave her a fake scowl. She laughed. He smiled. He leaned in and kissed his wonderfully crazy girlfriend. She smiled after he pulled away. "I never thought that I would fall in love with you... the class nerd who thinks everything can be solved with nice words and a cup of tea," River admitted, "I'm kinda sorta supposed to hate people like you."

"Not even the mighty River Song could keep resistant to skills of John Smith!" exclaimed John triumphantly.

"Oh, Sweetie, you mean that the other way around."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Aww, come here," John said wrapping his arm around River's shoulder and pulling her even closer.

Her head rested on his shoulder. In spite of herself, she let out a sigh. She would not admit it, but she liked it when they had these moments. "John?"

"Yes, sweetheart."

"Do you think in another universe it would be this way?"

John thought for a bit before smiling and saying, "Yeah."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment. I like comments now. Comments are cool.


End file.
